Masterpiece
by ArtemisXXI
Summary: Siglo XIX. En el mundo se esta llevando acabo una guerra. Una Guerra Santa, el bien contra el mal. Y ahora Allen, una joven exorcista,deberá dar todo lo que tiene, aun con sus dudas y sin sus respuestas. La promesa que ha hecho no puede ser quebrada.El pasado y el presente se entrelazan para formar la escena perfecta. Hasta que caiga el telón.


Capítulo 1: Presentimiento.

El sol se estaba poniendo y una brisa ligeramente fría recorría a los transeúntes que se encontraban en la estación principal de la capital. Allen se acomodó el sombrero en un intento de evitar el aire gélido y las miradas asombradas de los curiosos. Su apariencia no era la mejor para pasar desapercibida.

Se encontraba mirando el mapa que había junto a la boletería, lugares con nombres nuevos y desconocidos. Estaba decidido, la próxima vez que viera a su Maestro le partiría la cara con algo, un martillo era una buena opción.

Luego de que ese bastardo huyera de sus obligaciones, dejándole una carta de recomendación que había olvidado enviar, un chichón y a Timcampy. Había tenido que ir a visitar a Madre, para que le diera una ubicación concreta. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que la anciana estirara sus mejillas de forma dolorosa y la reprendiera por su aspecto.

Después de pensarlo un momento, eligió una ciudad al azar y fue a comprar el boleto, se quedaría sin ahorros pronto, tendría que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo o en el peor de los casos, apostar en los bares y bandas callejeras.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenas tardes, un boleto de clase media a Paris, por favor.

La encargada la miro fijamente un momento antes de intercambiar el boleto por el dinero. Allen se sentó en un banco a esperar el tren. Al cabo de hora y media, el ferrocarril hizo presencia.

Ya dentro de su camarote se permitió relajarse, cuando se quitaba el sombrero recordó al pequeño golem.

—Tim, ya puedes salir.

Una pequeña esfera dorada con alas y una cola salió velozmente del bolsillo delantero de su saco, sabía que no le gustaba estar ahí, pero en una ocasión un niño había llorado al verlo, era mejor no causar problemas.

Observo al golem planear por el espacio, investigándolo. Dirigió su vista a la ventana, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Inconscientemente recorrió la cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo para acabar en la mejilla izquierda. Podría ser una marca cualquiera, pero el pentágono en su frente y el color rojo de esta la delataban, algunos la habían acusado de brujería, aunque el origen de la herida era una maldición. O al menos eso le había contestado su Maestro cuando le pregunto.

Una maldición que dejo su cabello completamente blanco y una cicatriz que le permitía ver e identificar el alma de los infectados por la materia oscura. Ojala pudiera saber quién y por qué la maldijo, su cabeza era un revuelto de recuerdos incompletos hasta que Cross la acogió como su aprendiz. De vez en cuando flashes aparecen en su memoria, aunque en su mayoría no los comprendía.

Cross Marian era un Exorcista, alguien capaz de manipular la energía positiva llamada Inocencia para eliminar a los infectados o Akumas, con materia oscura. Allen apretó la mano izquierda, su Maestro portaba su Inocencia en armas, pero la suya siempre estaba con ella.

Desde pequeña aprendió a controlarla, y ahora que Cross le había dado el visto bueno, podía considerarse una Exorcista con toda la palabra. Bueno, casi, aún tenía que presentarse ante la Orden Oscura, una de las organizaciones de Exorcistas.

Y sola, exceptuando a Timcampy, ya que su Maestro, a pesar de ser uno de los Generales, le había propinado un martillazo antes de huir, ya que según él odiaba ese lugar. Bastardo.

El sonido de su estómago rugiendo la saco de sus pensamientos, con todo eso del viaje había olvidado comer algo. Lanzo un gemido de frustración, tendría que esperar hasta llegar a Paris.

Antes de recostarse en el asiento se acomodó la venda del pecho, que le permitía ser casi plana como un hombre. Desde joven estaba acostumbrada a tener apariencia un poco más masculina, con cabello corto y ropa del género contrario. Nada de vestidos y cintas para el pelo, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que la molestaban menos y la trataban con un poco más de respeto si lucia como un chico.

Se tapó con su saco mientras Tim se acurrucaba en sus brazos. Aun le quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero al menos el viaje ya había comenzado.

La noche había caído ya en Londres, las calles en la ciudad se encontraban desiertas, y unos pocos terminaban sus labores para partir a casa. El único lugar que nunca descansaba por completo era la Orden Oscura, la organización de Exorcistas en Europa. Siempre había papeles que firmar, personas por entrenar, misiones que realizar e inventos que crear. Una gran colmena de abejas trabajadoras donde el Papa es la abeja reina.

Lenalee Lee lo sabía, pero no tenía problema en desvelarse de vez en cuando para ayudar a su hermano, o a la División Científica. Esta vez Komui parecía bastante preocupado por los rumores, era necesario enviar buscadores para confirmar. Y si es cierto, los Exorcistas terminarían el trabajo.

Acelero para encontrar a Reever mientras saludaba animadamente a las personas que se cruzaba en los pasillos. En el salón de la División Científica reinaba el caos y el sueño, hacía poco que el trabajo se había incrementado. Esquivo cuidadosamente a algunos científicos que se encontraban en el piso y dejo la bandeja de café en una de las mesas principales. Dio una mirada general hasta encontrar a Reever en su escritorio, clasificando líquidos y anotando cosas en unos papeles.

—Reever, mi hermano necesita que vayas a su oficina.

Reever se detuvo y miro a Lenalee.

—Voy para allá—comenzó a limpiar el escritorio rápidamente—. ¿Necesita algo más?

—Ah! Si, casi me olvido, necesita los libros de paisajismo y física cuántica.

—Bien, en cuanto los encuentre voy.

Lenalee asintió y encamino al comedor. A pesar de la hora, cerca de las dos de la mañana, en el comedor se podían encontrar muchos buscadores y exorcistas que llegaban de misiones. Encontró a los buscadores que necesitaba en una de las mesas del fondo.

—Buenas noches chicos—saludo embozando una sonrisa.

Los tres pararon de comer y la saludaron, parecían cansados, pero no estaban lastimados, Lenalee soltó un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible.

Les informo que su hermano los necesitaba en su oficina para una misión. Lo que extraño a los buscadores, ya que estos toman la iniciativa para encontrar Inocencia y los exorcistas se encargan de las misiones, aun así la acompañaron al lugar donde el Jefe se encontraba.

Lenalee les dio un vistazo, Doug iba en la cabecera, era bastante bajo para su edad, de cabello negro y unos amables ojos azules, alguien fácil de tratar que además hacia bien su trabajo, a su lado estaba Gozu, que comparado con Doug era como un gigante, de ojos verdes y pelirrojo, era bastante tímido, no había hablado mucho con él. Y por último, Alma, quien caminaba junto a ella, era con quien más se llevaba, cabello purpura oscuro y ojos celestes, con una cicatriz que le cruzaba el puente de su nariz, de personalidad infantil y positiva, lo conocía de chica. Había llegado desde Japón con Kanda, soltó una leve risita al pensar en esos tiempos, eran agua y aceite, aunque ahora tampoco habían cambiado mucho.

Observo más detenidamente a Alma, sus ojos enrojecidos y lo tenso que estaba.

—Hey Alma, ¿va todo bien?—pregunto mientras le tocaba el hombro ligeramente.

Alma simplemente asintió en silencio, Lenalee no quiso presionarlo, ya intuía a que se debía el comportamiento, le daría una buena charla a Kanda cuando volviera.

Cuando entraron a la oficina de Komui lo único que los recibió fue un desorden monumental de libros y papeles esparcidos por toda la habitación. Las paredes completamente tapadas de libros, parecía más una biblioteca que una oficina, pero ya habían perdido la esperanza en tener todo eso en orden, volvía a la normalidad en cuestión de horas.

—Hermano, ya estamos aquí.

Se escuchó un ruido de papeles detrás del escritorio, y un hombre con boina se asomó.

—Tanto tiempo sin verlos chicos, la anterior misión fue un éxito, felicidades.

Lenalee guardo silencio mientras su hermano y sus amigos hablaban de cosas sin importancia. Con su bata de científico, lentes, boina, café en mano y pantuflas, su hermano no parecía el Jefe de esta central, pero con el tiempo todos se acostumbraron, en el fondo, a pesar de ser un atolondrado y entusiasta científico, se toma muy enserio su trabajo cuando se trata de vidas. Y aun siendo un sobreprotector extremista con ella, no podría apreciarlo menos, era su hermano después de todo.

—Lenalee.

Levanto la cabeza, tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la conversación había terminado y ahora Komui la miraba con algo de pena.

—Lena, lo que le voy a contar a estos jóvenes no debe ser escuchado por nadie más que ellos, ¿podrías salir un momento?

Lo miro fijamente, casi nunca había problema de que ella escuchara, pero no siempre era así.

—No hay problema—miro a Alma una última vez, siempre podía preguntarle a su amigo.

Continuo ayudando en los departamentos, cuando iba a su habitación se cruzó a un Alma bastante apresurado.

— ¿Ya parten a esa misión?—no le gustaba entrometerse, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Alma asintió.

—Quisiera contarte de que va, pero Komui nos pidió mantener el secreto con todos—dijo Alma un tanto apenado.

—No pasa nada, un secreto debe mantenerse en secreto—se acercó a Alma lo suficiente para que el otro escuche su voz, ahora susurrante—. ¿Puedo saber al menos, hacia donde se dirigen?

Alma miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera escuchando.

—A Paris—contesto en susurros también.

Lenalee despidió a los buscadores, y cuando sus siluetas se perdieron en el rio subterráneo, se dirigió a su habitación, finalmente era hora de descansar. Aunque no pudo sacarse ese extraño presentimiento, incluso cuando por fin cayó dormida.

 _La brisa cálida que entraba por la ventana le acariciaba el rostro, y las hojas en blanco acomodadas en el piano se desparramaron libremente por el cuarto. Se encontraba en un bloqueo creativo._

 _Desde su última reunión con los demás no había podido pasar a limpio la melodía que rondaba por su cabeza hace semanas. Se revolvió el cabello oscuro y rizado en un gesto de frustración. Prefería estar haciendo el tonto en ese pueblo que dominando y arruinando vidas por doquier._

 _Ellos lo sabían, Él lo sabía._

 _Pero aun sabiéndolo no encontraba la forma de escapar de su destino. El sonido de pasos acercándose le hizo abrir los ojos._

— _Hey Nea, ¿estás aquí?—el rostro de su hermano se asomó por la puerta._

 _Levanto un brazo desde el piso y lo agito de un lado al otro en señal de afirmación._

— _¿No deberías estar cuidando la cena? La última vez casi incendias la casa por descuidarte—no pudo ocultar el tono burlón en su voz._

— _Ha ha ha, ya deja de fastidiarme, o te quedaras sin cenar._

 _Su estómago gruño en señal de protesta. Hora de cambiar de tema._

— _Okay okay, ahora, ¿qué sucede?_

— _Hhmm, nada realmente, solo quería oír la canción que estabas componiendo—miro alrededor de la habitación antes de encontrar una cinta para su cabello, ya casi le llegaba a la cintura, pero hacia oídos sordos cada vez que su hermano decía algo al respecto._

— _No me lo recuerdes —soltó un gruñido—. Por más que lo intente la melodía no llega._

 _Mana simplemente soltó una risita frente al sufrimiento de su hermano. Lo observo fijamente antes de contestar, sabia lo importante que era la música para Nea, era parte de él, y no poder expresar algo así lo frustraba bastante. La última vez estuvo tres días sin dormir y negándose a salir del estudio hasta que la pieza llegara._

— _Creo que sufres de un bloqueo, o…te falta inspiración._

— _Mana, no digas locuras. La inspiración es para tontos, un verdadero artista sabe lo que quiere y como conseguirlo. —Nea se levantó y se sacudió los pantalones._

— _Si tú lo dices. —Mana dirigió la vista a la ventana y cuando estaba por cerrarla se paró en seco._

 _Nea, que estaba recogiendo las hojas del suelo no se percató del cambio de ambiente. La voz de Mana sonó extrañamente alterada._

— _Hermano, ¿esperabas a alguien?_

 _Cuando Nea se dio la vuelta para contestarle una esfera dorada casi lo lleva al suelo de nuevo._

— _Oi Tim, ¿Qué pasa?—el golem no paraba de tironearle la manga de la camisa en dirección a la puerta._

 _Sintió la mano de Mana en su otro brazo, y antes de que analizara la situación, era arrastrado por ambos, su hermano y el golem, hacia la puerta principal. Por poco evitaron darse la cara contra la entrada._

 _Cuando salieron al hall de la mansión solo les saludo el mismo paisaje de siempre, un camino a unos nueve metros, montones de trigo y uno que otro árbol esparcido en el relieve. Todo igual que siempre._

 _Excepto por algo._

 _Las dos figuras que se acercaban lentamente en su dirección. Un hombre y una niña._

 _Solo cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable los hermanos pudieron analizar a los recién llegados. La niña no debía tener más de diez años, unos lentes ocupaban la mayor parte de su cara y a juzgar por su respiración superficial, las maletas que llevaba debían ser demasiado para ella._

 _El hombre no podía ser más diferente, su cabello rojizo contrastaba con su traje negro hasta los tobillos, una cruz de oro adornaba su pecho, era una extraña combinación si se le sumaba el cigarro en su boca, el andar arrogante y ni la más mínima intención de ayudar a su acompañante._

 _Pero para Nea no podía ser más familiar, se froto los ojos con incredulidad antes de mirarlos de nuevo, no eran parte de su imaginación._

— _¿Cross?—dijo con voz sorprendida._

 _El mencionado dio otra calada al cigarro y entrecerró antes de responder._

— _El mismo, Campbell—largo todo el humo en su rostro mientras hablaba, haciendo toser ligeramente a la niña y a Mana—. ¿Qué pasa con esa sorpresa? Te avise que pasaría._

— _¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? No lo recuerdo—Nea miro a Mana en busca de información, normalmente no olvidaría un aviso como este, pero desde hace un tiempo estaba demasiado distraído._

 _Mana, que había estado estirando a Tim en sus manos, lo soltó en un momento de iluminación._

— _¿Podría ser que dejase el mensaje sobre su visita en la memoria de Timcampy?—cuestiono a Cross._

 _Este enarco una ceja y asintió. Mana le dio una mirada a su hermano._

— _Oh, ya veo a dónde quieres llegar—Nea miro de nuevo a Cross para explicarle lo que acababa de recordar—. Hace unas semanas le ordene a Tim que borrara su memoria porque estaba comenzando a funcionar mal, seguramente tu mensaje se borró antes de que pudiera oírlo._

 _Cuando ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir sobre el estado de Tim y el porqué de la visita, Mana los ignoro para prestar atención en la niña, que se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia de los demás, mirando hacia el camino de forma nerviosa._

— _Este… ¿se te ha perdido algo?—le pregunto amablemente, le agradaban mucho los niños. La pequeña no le respondió, solamente le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos plateados que brillaron a través del cristal de los lentes._

— _A todo esto, Cross ¿Quién es esta niña?—cuestiono Nea._

 _Antes de que el nombrado pudiera contestar, un objeto volador lo empujo al suelo con una fuerza impresionante. Y antes de que alguno pudiera comprender la situación, la persona que había lanzado el objeto, que luego de un vistazo fue identificado como una maleta, se acercó corriendo a ellos._

 _Nea volvió a parpadear repetidas veces, sorprendido, primero la visita inesperada de Cross, y ahora la llegada de una chica con una fuerza capaz de tirar a Marian al suelo de un solo golpe._

 _La chica en ese momento estaba asegurándose de que la niña se encontraba bien, ignorando al hombre que se levantaba lentamente del suelo a su lado._

 _Mana estaba por preguntar sobre lo sucedido, cuando la recién llegada y Cross comenzaron a discutir a viva voz._

— _¡¿Acaso estás loca?! Maldita estúpida,¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarme tu mugrosa maleta?!—Cross estaba hecho una furia. Mana iba a interponerse ya que parecía que en cualquier momento empezarían los golpes, pero la mujer no se quedó atrás._

— _¡¿A quién le dices loca, bastardo mujeriego?!—había terminado de inspeccionar a la niña y ahora encaraba a Cross sin una pizca de miedo. Lo tomo del saco y comenzó a sacudirlo con ira— ¡¿Y cómo se te ocurre a ti dejarme plantada en la estación?!_

— _¡Te dije que no eras necesaria aquí!—le contesto Cross a gritos._

— _¡Me importa un bledo lo que digas, esa niña está bajo mi responsabilidad, ¿entiendes? Monje pedófilo!_

— _¿Alguno de los dos me puede explicar que está pasando?—Nea se había cansado de la situación._

 _La chica libero a Cross y camino unos pasos hasta quedarse frente a los gemelos y el golem. Se quitó el sombrero negro, para dejar a la vista una cara de fracciones delicadas, casi aniñadas y unos enormes ojos grises enmarcados con unos lentes, a diferencia de la niña, su cabello castaño rojizo caía libremente por su espalda._

— _Lamento profundamente que fueran espectadores de esa riña—parecía una persona completamente diferente, su voz sonaba suave y modulada. Se inclinó y luego extendió su enguantada mano derecha—. Un placer conocerlos, soy la científica Allen Walker._

 _Nea soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y vacilo un momento antes de tomar la mano ofrecida con firmeza._

— _No se preocupe, el placer es nuestro, soy Nea Campbell—Nea considero un logro que su voz no temblara bajo la firme mirada de Allen, corto la conexión antes de que comenzara a ponerse rojo y miro a su hermano—. Este es mi hermano, Mana._

 _Mana, que estaba observando la reacción de su hermano ante la singular mujer, sonrió ampliamente antes de estrechar su mano. Esta relación sería muy interesante para pasar el tiempo._

— _Encantado—la chica le sonrió cálidamente también, luego tomo a la niña escondida detrás suyo y la puso frente a ambos._

— _Me imagino que aquel bruto ni siquiera la presento—le lanzo una mirada agria a Cross, que fumaba tranquilamente a su lado, puso sus manos enguantadas sobre los hombros de la niña—. Ella es Lucia, mi protegida. Di hola, Lu._

 _Lucia se inclinó rápidamente._

— _E-encantada de c-conocerlos, soy Lucia—tartamudeo adorablemente al tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo._

 _Mana no pudo contenerse y tomo a la niña en un gran abrazo de oso. Cuando la dejo de nuevo en el suelo le acaricio la cabeza suavemente._

— _Un placer estar con tan linda señorita—su sonrisa contagio a la niña, que se la devolvió tímidamente._

— _No quiero arruinar este "precioso" momento pero ¿no sienten un olor a quemado que viene de la casa?_

 _Todos miraron a Cross antes de darse cuenta que tenía razón._

— _¡LA CENA!— Nea tomo velozmente a Mana, que a su vez tenia a Lucia, y los tres entraron a la mansión, seguramente para extinguir el posible incendio._

 _Aun afuera, Cross tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo piso._

— _¿Y, que te parecieron? ¿Aun crees que puedes hacerlo?—su voz era extrañamente suave._

 _Allen le devolvió la mirada con determinación, no podía rendirse, no ahora._

— _Son mejor de lo que esperaba, pero una misión es una misión._

 _Ambos entraron, como si nada hubiese pasado. Esto solo era el comienzo del fin._


End file.
